


Pools

by Dakota_Lan



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, Short One Shot, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakota_Lan/pseuds/Dakota_Lan
Summary: Sylvie persuades Athos to read her a bad romance novel.





	

"His eyes were pools of sex..."

Athos paused, and he quickly scanned the book page. Sylvie, who was lying in bed next to him, tried to tame her smile as she watched his expression fight between horrified amusement and intrigued disbelief. 

"Oh?" Sylvie smiled broadly as she propped her head on her hand, and waited for the next line. 

"Hot sex," Athos' face eased itself into its trademark stoicism, but Sylvie could see an impish spark in his green eyes. "I thought I was going to read you poetry tonight."

"You were," She picked at the hem of the black pajama top she stole from him. "But I changed my mind."

"I see." He watched her fingers lift the fabric to expose more of her thigh. "And yet you couldn't find something more plot driven?"

"It's a woman explaining her first sexual encounter." 

"And how do you know that?"

"Intuition."

"Intuition?"

"Yes," she said. "Come on! What type of plot do you want with a story opener like that?"

He hummed. "A daring rescue from a burning building perhaps? Or maybe a chance encounter at a political rally?"

"So predictable." Sylvie lifted up to give Athos a quick kiss. "Where would be the fun in that?" 

With a soft growl he pulled her close and leaned in for another kiss. Sylvie sank into it, following Athos slow teasing kiss, and letting the sensation travel down her body to her core. With a soft moan she shifted her weight to straddle him. 

With Athos firmly beneath her she broke the kiss and smiled down at him. Sylvie ran her fingers down his bare chest. She felt his skin shiver and warm under her touch, and watched his chest rise and fall with controlled calm. 

Athos enjoyed the vision above him. His free hand massaged her upper thigh, and he felt her body softly rock with desire. 

"So, you know what happens in this story, hm?"

"Possibly, but I want to hear you read it." Sylvie continued to draw patterns on his chest with her nails. 

"And if I refuse?"

"Then I will just have to stop doing this..." Sylvie continued to trace her fingers down his chest, across his abdomen, and stop right above the belt line of his pajama bottoms. There she hooked a finger and let it slide between fabric and skin, the back of her nail teasing his skin. 

It was Athos' turn to give a moan, as the muscles in his stomach clinched and shuddered. He gripped her thigh to hold her still, and as his hips involuntarily pushed up she could feel him growing hard. Sylvie leaned down to give him a passionate kiss, which he eagerly returned. 

She broke away once more, but this time she stayed close. The tip of their noses touching, Sylvie brushed her lips against his and smiled. 

"So what will you do, Monsieur Athos?" she whispered, teasingly.

"Whatever you desire, Mademoiselle Bourdon," he replied, breathlessly.

**Author's Note:**

> Short teaser inspired by a friend's reblog post, and my lack of writing time.
> 
> https://wilwheaton.tumblr.com/post/155044884109


End file.
